lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Kamen Rider W: The Video Game
LEGO Kamen Rider W: The Video Game is a part of the line of Traveller's Tales Video Game. Story In the ecologically-minded city of Futo, where nearly everything is powered by windmills, the people live in harmony. However, the Sonozaki Family sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties who use them to become monsters called Dopants, committing crimes with the police force powerless to stop them. To make matters worse, the Gaia Memories carry a dangerous toxin that cause their users to go insane to the point where they could die from the life-threatening devices. After the death of his boss, the self-proclaimed hard-boiled (actually half-boiled) detective Shotaro Hidari works with the mysterious Philip, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Shotaro and Philip use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep Futo safe Levels By finishing each chapter Kamen Rider W will gain XP to increase power and his level. Kamen Rider W can also unlocking the enemy that has been defeated by him by using Coins he gained. Game Mode *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode **Single Player Mode **Multiplayer Mode *Practice Mode *Shop Mode *Gallery Mode *Option Mode Story Mode Case 1: Two Detectives in One Summary: Several cases had appear in Futo such as "Fiery Monster" It's up to detective Shotaro Hidari and his Partner Phillip to solve this case Character: Shotaro Hidari & Phillip (Kamen Rider W) Setting: Stadium Front Enemy: Yosuke Togawa (Magma Dopant) Reward: 50 Coins Case 2: To Those Who Makes The City Cry Summary: After being tricked by his friend, Shotaro and Phillip decided to take on the matter. Character: Shotaro Hidari & Phillip (Kamen Rider W) Setting: Tunnel Enemy: Marina Tsumura (T-Rex Dopant) Reward: 50 Coins & T-Rex Dopant (Now available on the shop) Case 3: The Price of Lying Summary: A Project Developer had been assaulted and his daughter become target, Shotaro and Phillip must take the case or Futo will fall. Character: Shotaro Hidaru & Phillip (Kamen Rider W) Setting: Fishport Enemy: Genzo Takamura (Anomalocaris Dopant) Reward: 80 coins, Anomalocaris Dopant & W-Trigger Transformation (Now available on the shop) Case 4: The Targeted Princess Summary: Wakana, A Talk Radio Host has been targeted by a Mysterious Dopant it's up to the duo detective to solve this case. Character: Shotaro Hidari & Phillip (Kamen Rider W) Setting: Helipad (Building) Enemy: Violence Dopant Reward: 80 Coins & Violence Dopant (Now available on the shop) Case 5: That Guy's Name Accel Summary: several freezing cases had begun spreading across Futo, the two detective try to solve the case but, at the same time a mysterious police officer appear to try to solved the case by himself. Character: Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) Setting: Amusement Park Enemy: Kiyoshi Katahira (Ice Age Dopant) Reward: 100 Coins & Ice Age Dopant (Now available on the shop) Case 6: The Melancholy of Sleeping Princess Summary: Sleeping incident had appeared around the Town, it's up to the duo detectives and Terui to solve the case Character: Shotaro Hidari, Phillip (Kamen Rider W) & Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) Setting: Museum (Front) Enemy: Hajime Fukushima (Nightmare Dopant) Reward: 100 Coins & Nightmare Dopant (Now available on the shop) Case 7: Now in the Radiance Summary: An old friend of Shotaro's appeared and asked him to solve an old case. Meanwhile a mysterious robbery things appeared at the sametimes. Character: Shotaro Hidari, Phillip (Kamen Rider W) & Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) Setting: River Enemy: Isamu Bito (Beast Dopant) & Suzuko Arima (Zone Dopant) Reward: 120 Coins, Cyclone Joker Xtreme, Beast Dopant & Zone Dopant (Now available on the shop) Case 8: Surpass Them All Summary: Several people had been experimented on by Isaka, Terui who still had vengeance on him decied to take him down. Character: Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) Setting: Mountain Side Enemy: Shinkuro Isaka (Weather Dopant) Reward: 120 Coins, Weather Dopant & Accel Trial (now available on the shop) Case 9: The Devil's Tail Summary: An assault on the Museum Mansion begins, The Riders decided to settled with the Museum once and for all Character: Shotaro Hidari, Phillip (Kamen Rider W) & Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) Setting: Museum Mansion Enemy: Ryubee Sonozaki (Terror Dopant) Reward: 150 coins & Terror Dopant (now available on the shop) Case 10: Request from Phillip Summary: As phillip about to left the Earth, Shotaro must decided whether he must fight and letting his partner go or not fight at all Character: Shotaro Hidari & Phillip (Kamen Rider W) Setting: Mountain Side Enemy: Jun Kazu (Utopia Dopant) Reward: 150 & Utopia Dopant (now available on the shop) Note: you must cleared all the Cases in order to unlock the Case EX and Case SP Case EX: All Riders Vs Dai-Shocker Summary: The Hikari Studio Crew arrived in an unknown world where they must to destroy and save for. Character Part 1: Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), Yusuke Onodera (Kamen Rider Kuuga) & Kaito Daiki (Kamen Rider Diend) Character Part 2: Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) & Kamen Rider W Character Part 3: Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Setting: Stadium & Mountain Side Enemy Part 1: Shiro Kazami (Kamen Rider V3), Kamen Rider Black (Kotaro Minami) & Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1) Enemy Part 2: Nobuhiko Tsukikage (Shadowmoon) Enemy Part 3: King Dark Reward: 500 Coins, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Diend, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Shadowmoon & King Dark (Now available on the shop) Case EX: Movie War 2010 Summary: A Two Fated Warrior appear and they decided to join forces to stop Shocker who try conquer the Earth. Character Part 1: Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), Kaito Daiki (Kamen Rider Diend), Natsumi Hikari (Kamen Rider Kivala) & The 9 Heisei Riders Character Part 2: Shotaro Hidari & Phillip (Kamen Rider W) Character Part 3: "Characters from Part 1 and Part 2" Setting: Mountain Side & Museum Mansion Enemy Part 1: Zanjioh, Jaguarman, Zu-Gooma-Gu ,Shocker Combatant & Doras Enemy Part 2: Narumi Soukichi (Kamen Rider Skull), Kirihiko Sudo (Nazca Dopant), Saeko Sonozaki (Taboo Dopant) & Wakana Sonozaki (Claydoll Dopant) Enemy Part 3: Ultimate D Reward: 500 Coins, W Fang Joker, Kamen Rider Kivala, & The 9 Heisei Riders (including their final forms) (Now available on the Shop) Case SP: A To Z Gaia Memories of Fate Summary: A Terrorist organization appeared on Futo and giving them ultimatum to collect all T2 Gaia Memories. The Duo Detective and Ryu Terui must stop their invasion or Futo will Fall Character Part 1: Shotaro Hidari, Phillip (Kamen Rider W) & Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) Character Part 2: Shotaro Hidari (Kamen Rider Joker) Character Part 3: Shotaro Hidari, Phillip (Kamen Rider W) & Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Setting: Futo Tower Construction Site, Inside Futo Tower, Roof Building, Futo Tower (Top) Enemy Part 1: Ken Ashihara (Trigger Dopant) & Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal) Enemy Part 2: Reika Hanehara (Heat Dopant), Gozo Domoto (Metal Dopant), Masquerade Dopant & Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal) Enemy Part 3: Kyosui Izumi (Luna Dopant) & Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal) Reward: 500 Coins, W Cyclone Joker Gold Xtreme, Kamen Rider Eternal, Trigger Dopant, Heat Dopant, Metal Dopant, Luna Dopant, Accel Booster, Kamen Rider OOO & Cyclone Dopant (now available on the shop) Congratulations you had beat the game! Playable Character *Shotaro Hidari (able to choose or switch driver during the battle) **Kamen Rider W ***Cyclone Joker ***Cyclone Metal ***Cyclone Trigger ***Heat Joker ***Heat Metal ***Heat Trigger ***Luna Joker ***Luna Metal ***Luna Trigger ***Cyclone Joker Xtreme ***Cyclone Joker Gold Xtreme **Kamen Rider Joker *Phillip **Kamen Rider W Fang Joker *Ryu Terui **Kamen Rider Accel ***Trial ***Booster *Yosuke Togawa **Magma Dopant *Marina Tsumura **T-Rex Dopant *Genzo Takamura **Anomalocaris Dopant *Tsuyoshi Ageo **Violence Dopant *Kiyoshi Katahira **IceAge Dopant *Hajime Fukushima **Nightmare Dopant *Isamu Bito **Beast Dopant *Suzuko Arima **Zone Dopant *Shinkuro Isaka **Weather Dopant *Ryubee Sonozaki **Terror Dopant **Terror Dragon (As Finishing Only) *Kirihiko Sudo **Nazca Dopant *Saeko Sonozaki **Taboo Dopant *Wakana Sonozaki **Claydoll Dopant *Jun Kazu **Utopia Dopant *Narumi Soukichi **Kamen Rider Skull *Tsukasa Kadoya **Kamen Rider Decade ***Complete Form ***Jumbo Formation ***Strongest Complete Form **Kamen Rider Decade Violence Emotion *Kaito Daiki **Kamen Rider Diend *Yusuke Onodera **Kamen Rider Kuuga ***Rising Ultimate Form *Shouichi Ashikawa **Kamen Rider Agito ***Shinning Form *Shinji Tatsumi **Kamen Rider Ryuki ***Survive *Takumi Ogami **Kamen Rider Faiz ***Faiz Blaster *Kazuma Kendate **Kamen Rider Blade ***King Form *Asumu **Kamen Rider Hibiki ***Armed Hibiki *Souji **Kamen Rider Kabuto ***Hyper Form *Ryotaro Nogami **Kamen Rider Den O ***Super Climax Form *Wataru **Kamen Rider Kiva ***Emperor Form *Shiro Kazami **Kamen Rider V3 *Kazuya Oki **Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kotaro Minami **Kamen Rider V3 *Natsumi Hikari **Kamen Rider Kivala *Nobuhiko Tsukikage **Shadowmoon *Zanjioh *Jaguarman *Zu-Gooma-Gu *Doras *King Dark *Shocker Combatant *Ultimate D *Masquerade Dopant *Katsumi Daido **Kamen Rider Eternal ***Strengthening Armament *Reika Hanehara **Heat Dopant *Kyosui Izumi **Luna Dopant *Maria S.Cranberry **Cyclone Dopant *Gozo Domoto **Metal Dopant *Ken Ashihara **Trigger Dopant *Eiji Hino **Kamen Rider OOO Playable Stage *Stadium Front *Tunnel *Fish Port *Helipad *Amusement Park *Museum (Front) *River *Mountain Side *Museum Mansion *Stadium *Futo Tower Construction Site *Inside Futo Tower *River (City) *Roof Building *Futo Tower (Top) Trivia *Kuuga and Zu-Gooma-Gu is the only original Character returning to the game. **But only Gooma is the "Truly" returning (due Kuuga human form is not Godai but Onodera instead) character. *W in Cyclone Joker Gold Xtreme were totally invincible in the last mission. *Shotaro is the only Character that use two drivers and able to switch each one during battle. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Tokusatsu Games